The Eagle of Hogwarts
by AnnElfwind
Summary: Olivander pulled Altair from his time. What is the purpose and how will the Eagle of Masyaf handle being a student at Hogwarts during Umbridge's reign? (Harry/Altair story) Also, Altair is partially OOC, as I was reminded by a kind reader. :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hia! I've got another story for you. Consider it an apology for me not updating anything in a while. Even though I updated today. Well, whatever.

This one is a crossover between Harry Potter and Assassin's Creed 1. Yes, one. Because I just love Altair. It is just the first part and I don't have anything more yet, but I'm working on it. Hope you will enjoy it.

**Disclaimer: **I just own the plotline and the computer it was uploaded from. Though I wouldn't mind owning Altair...

**Part 1**

Altair was sitting in his office in Masyaf, working on the codex of the brotherhood, the apple lying next to his left hand on the desk. He was on his twenty fifth page when the apple glowed and flashed a briliant gold. The next thing Altair knew he was lying on his face on hard wooden floor.

"Welcome," said a soft mysterious voice.

Altair lifted his head from the floor and looked up to see an old man with strange lavender eyes that seem to be able to see your very soul.

"Where am I?" asked the assassin.

"In my shop in Diagon Alley," said the man. "My name is Olivander and it is because of me that you are here, young Altair."

"How do you know my name?"

"I know a lot of things," spoke Olivander softly.

"That doesn't really answer my question..." replied Altair, slowly getting annoyed with the man for not giving him any useful information.

"No, I guess it doesn't," chuckled the man, Olivander, before going to the back of the shop and dissapearing behind a curtain. He was back only a moment later and was holding a wodden stick of sorts. "You might want to take this, it's been waiting for you for centuries," he said holding it out for the assassin to take.

"And why would I want to do that?" asked Altair in a wary sort of voice.

"Because you're in a world of magic now and knowing how to use this may save your life," replied Olivander with a serious tonen in his voice that just didn't feel right.

"Magic, right?" inquired Altair. "Oh well, it probably shouldn't surprise me at this point that it's real..."

He took the stick and was enveloped in golden light filled with symbols and knowledge – the light of the Apple. And then the apple merged with the stick – _or wand, I suppose, _thought Altair.

"Now what?" he asked when the light subsided.

"You'll be going to Hogwarts and see where it'll get you," replied Olivander.

"What's Hogwarts?"

"Ah, of course you wouldn't know..." mumbled Olivander and then continued. "Hogwarts is a school of magic where children go at the age of eleven to learn how to control their magic. They spend seven years studying magic and then they either get a job or start a family, or, if they have the brains for it, they study for mastery in one or two subjects."

"And how do you expect me to pass as a kid?" asked Altair. He did not see a point in arguing about actually going there, Olivander looked too stuborn for it.

"You're not that old, you'll pass."

Altair only rised an eyebrow and sighed.

"Fine..."

"Good, you'll be going as a fifth year and you'll need to learn the stuff of the first four in the next month," nodded Olivander and motioned for Altair to follow him to the back of the shop and when they entered, the old man continued up stairs and through a door that obviously led to his home above the shop.

"You'll be staying here and I'll teach you..."

Altair just nodded. Not deeming it worthy of a verbal answer.

And thus were a month spent studying anything and everything about magic that Altair could get his hands on. During this month, a letter arrived saying that he has been accepted as a transfer student and listing the necessary equipment he will need.

During this time, Altair also learned about Voldemort and Harry Potter. He also learned that Voldemort was back, even though majority of the wizarding world didn't believe this.

He sighed... He just new, that somehow, he will get involved with this war even if he tried to stay away from it. _Might as well get involved right from the begining..._

When the month was up and the first of September arriwed, Olivander waived goodbye to Altair, who apparated to platform 9 and ¾. To be honest, Altair was greatfull that he learned how to apparate. It saved a lot of time and not only that. He was thinking how to use it as a battle tactic when – _if _he corrected himself grudgingly – he got home, back to his own time.

He walked toward the scarlet train to find himself an empty compartment. Seeing as he was very early, it was an easy task to complete.

Altair shut the door behind him and dug in his pocket to find his shrunken trunk. He placed it on the seat and taking his wand out of his sleeve, he enlarged it to its original size. Opening it, he took out a book and then, after closing it and shrinking it again, he returned it to his pocket.

Sitting next to the window and reading was how he passed time till the train would depart. Most people walked by without bothering him. Some looked inside, but when seeing unfamiliar person strangely dressed, they continued on their way.

Most.

The door creaked open and inside walked a blond girl with a magazine.

"Can I sit here?" she asked, gesturing towards the other window seat.

Altair thought about it for a while, but decided that it would do him no harm to let her share his compartment.

"Sure," he said and went back to his book.

Then, out of the corner of his eye he could see the girl reading her magazine, only, it was upside down. Deciding it was none of his business, he immersed himself in his book for real this time.

After a while the whistle blew and the train started moving. When the door creaked for the second time, he raised his head only to see a girl and two boys looking inside.

"Lets go in, it's only Luna in here," said the redheaded girl and entered. The two boys following.

_Interesting. They haven't noticed me yet, _thought Altair.

"Can we sit here?" the girl asked the newly dubbed Luna.

Luna looked straight at Altair and when he shruged, indicating that he didn't mind, she nodded to the red head.

"Thank you," the girl said and sat down on the seat next to Luna. One of the boys sitting next to her and the next one next to Altair. Still not noticing him though.

Altair wondered wether he should make them notice him, but decided against it. He just knew it would be fun when they did.

It was about two hours later when two more people came into their compartment. It was a bushy haired girl and a redhead that was probably related to the girl that came with the two boys. He still didn't know their names... Well, whatever. It's not like he cared at the moment.

"Would you mind moving to the window, Harry?" Asked the bushy haired witch. Harry shruged and stood only to sit again, only, this time on Altair. Harry yelped and jumped to his feet again, as if he was set on fire.

He whirled around and for the first time noticed Altair.

The boy's cheeks reddened in embarassment.

"I'm sorry," he stammered and made for his original seat.

It was then that Luna burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" asked the readheaded boy.

"That you didn't notice me until now," was Altair's smooth reply.

"What do you mean? There was noone there!"

"No, you just didn't notice me," replied Altair coolly and went back to his book.

"So wait, you mean we're one seat short?" asked the bushy haired witch. She had this bossy tone and Altair decided he didn't like her much. The teen that sat in his lap, though... That was a different story.

Sighing, Altair sood.

"You can have the seat," he said and left the compartment without waiting for a reply.

Then, he went through the train to its wery end. There, he opened a window and climbed out and on the rooftop.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Yo! I've got the second chapter! And I'm surprised that this is so well liked! I mean, it was only one chapter. And quite short one at that! Still, thanks to the two that reviewed and the people that decided to follow or favorite this story! It makes me happy!

Though I'm sure you will hate me at the end of this chapter!

**Obligatory disclaimer: **Only own the plotline and the silver in the eagle vision (sense). Would like to own Altair though...

And now on with the story!

**Part 2**

The train slowed down to a stop and Altair jumped down on the Hogsmeade platform. He was down there even before the train doors opened. Still, he wasn't sure where he was to go. Olivander told him he might have to take the boats with the first years, as he was not sorted into any house.

"First years and Altair Ibn-La'Ahad, please follow me," sounded a female voice. It clearly carried over the chattering of the students and Altair made his way over to a short woman.

When she had all the first years, she led them through a passage that at the shores of a gigantic lake. There were boats and Altair shuddered. He did learn to swim during his time with Olivander, but it didn't mean he liked it!

"Only four to a boat," the lady said and then added, "You're with me, Ibn-La'Ahad."

It made sense so Altair climbed in the boat with her and when everyone had a boat, she gave a comand and the boats started sailing across the lake.

It was several minuts later when the lady, _probably a professor of some sorts, _shouted: "Heads down!"

They sailed into some kind of underground harbor.

And when the boats came to a stop, Altair was the first one to be on the land. _I really don't like huge amounts of water!_he thought to himself and then started following the first years and the professor up and towards the gigantic front door of the castle of Hogwarts.

* * *

Harry was manhandeled into one of the coaches by his friends, seeing as he was not paying attention to anything. His mind was still on that stranger. He didn't see much of his face, only a scar on his lip, but the think that caught his eyes was the missing finger on his left hand.

And for the love of Merlin, Harry couldn't figure out how he lost it.

They entered the great hall and Luna went to her table while the rest of them went to Gryffindor. There they were met by some of their other classmates and friends. One of them being Angelina Johnson.

"Hi, they made me captain," she told Harry.

"That's great, I'm sure you'll do a good job," he smiled at her, but then went to watching the door. Looking for that guy. Why he was trying so hard to find him, he didn't know, but he just wanted to see him again.

* * *

In the meantime, Altair was standing in a small room with the first years. They were all muttering as to how they were gonna be sorted. He, of course knew, but he sure as hell wasn't telling them. Where would the fun be in that? After all, they were spouting some rather interesting theories and one has to keep themselves entertained, right?

Then, his senses caught something weird and his head snapped up to the front wall. And yes, out of it floated several ghosts.

_It's probably just like Olivander said, they do this every year..._ and with that, Altair opened the book he still had in his hand and went back to reading to pass the time till McGonagall returned.

And return she did. After several minutes, that is.

"Please, follow me," she said and all the firsties lined up like little ducklings. Altair last and looking kinda bored. Olivander had told him many things about Hogwarts. And so the ceiling was no surprise to him. Yes, it was an impresive piece of magic, but that was it.

The professor then placed a ratty old three-legged stool in front of the head table and on it she placed a patched up hat.

Altair sighed. This was going to be the most boring part. Apart from the sorting itself. Not counting his own. He was actually looking forward to some talking with the hat.

The hat started to sing and Altair looked around at the kids seated at the tables. There, at one of them was the green eyed little imp. And at the site of him, a small smile appeared on Altair's face. And then he spotted the weird blond girl that he shared his compartment with first. _She was interesting, maybe I'll talk to her more later,_ he mused.

Then he activated his eagle sense, thankfull for the hood that was hiding most of his face from view. He swiped across all the tables. Some were glowing red, that was mainly the case with the Slytherins. But there were some in other houses too. There were also red glows sitting at the head table. Mainly, two. One, he was not too surprised by, as it was probably the defense teacher. The other on the other hand... Olivander told him to look under the surface, but for the headmaster to glow red?

Altair swore to himself to get to the bottom of this.

Next were the blue glowing ones. Allies. Only one at the head table – black clad man with greasy hair. _Probably Snape, _thought Altair, remembering Olivander's descriptions of the staff members.

There were more within the student body. One of them being the blond girl – Luna. Surprisingly though, she was not only blue, but white also. _Interesting. Will have to make talking to her a higher priority, _decided Altair.

And next there were the white ones. Three or four at the head table, and then some at each table. One of them being the bushy haired girl from the train. Altair sighed at this, she was just soo bossy!

He was about to turn his eagle sense off, but something caught his eyes. The boy from the train – Harry, he remembered. He was glowing too. But it was a color he never saw before! Silver. What the hell did that mean?!

And then his musing was interrupted by McGonagall calling the first name.

One by one, the first years were called and sorted into the different houses. And then, McGonagall said:

"This year, first in two hundered years, we have a transfer student." Whisperes broke out at this and all eyes were instantly on Altair.

"Mr. Ibn-La'Ahad," she stumbled a bit over the name, "if you would come up here and let the hat sort you?"

Altair complied and walked to the stool, sat down and placed the hat on his head.

"Wooooow..." drawled a voice in his head...

**A/N: **Okay. Now you can hate me! xD


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I'm _so_ sorry for not updating this sooner! Also, thank you so much for all the favs and follows. :) It makes me happy. :) But to be honest, it was the last coment that really kicked me to write. :) So thank you _Elwolf. _:)

Okay, so, have fun with this chapter!

**Obligatory disclaimer: **I own the Silver in eagle vision. Also the plotline. And I would **so** like to own Altair!

**Part 3**

"The Hat, I presume?" asked Altair.

"But of course, I mean, who else would it be."

"Good. So, where will you put me?"

"Eager, aren't we..." giggled the hat. Yes, giggled.

"I don't like to be the center of attention. And if Olivander didn't lie, I'm sure you already know why."

"Understandable, master assassin. So, where to put you... Any preferences?" the hat asked.

"Gryffindor?"

"Why there?" wanted the hat to know.

"There's a mystery there that I intend to solve. Though if you don't think I belong there, my second choice is Ravenclaw. There's another mystery there. Not as big, but mystery non the less."

"Ah... Both would work. You're smart, but also have plenty of courage. So... What do do with you..."

"Will you please decide?" Altair asked in a _very_ innocent voice.

"And if I won't?"

"Do you fancy being shredded to pieces?" was Altair's reply.

"Eep!"

"Eep indeed," the assassin smirked.

"**GRYFFINDOR!"** the hat finally yelled and Altair joined the Lions at their table after discarding the hat back on the stool.

"Now that that is over, let me introduce some new profesors," sounded the voice of the headmaster.

Altair looked up, just in case.

"The first is professor Grubby-Plank who will be taking over for Hagrid, who is on an extended leave." He didn't go into details and Altair filed it at the back of his mind, promising himself he would get back to it when he had the time.

"Next is your new defense against the dark arts teacher. Please wellcome professor Dolores Umbridge," Dumbledore indicated to the pink clad woman. She gave Altair the impression of a toad. A very pink toad.

Then Dumbledore started talking about the new forbidden items and other school rules. Oh, and quidditch trials. Altair lost interest halfway through. He will go wherever he wants whenever he wants. And if he wants to remain unseen, he will. He was still wearing his white robes. _They should word the letters better. Instead of purchasing the uniform, they should tell us to actually wear it, _he thought.

His head snapped back to the head table when the pink woman interrupted Dumbledore. He didn't really care about that, but at least it was something out of the norm.

Umbridge then started talking in a roundabound way about how the ministry of magic is going to interfere with Hogwarts. And after her second sentence, he tuned her out and instead activated his eagle vision again. This time focusing solely on Harry, of course, noone knew that, since his hood was up.

And there it was again – the silver color that caught his interest. And held it in a vice-like grip.

And then the speech was over and the students were dismissed.

* * *

Harry was left alone after Hermione and Ron went to lead the first years to the tower. Well, at least they had given him the password. He was about to leave when something occured to him. The new guy, whose last name he just didn't remember and even if he did, he probably wouldn't be able to pronounce it anyway. The guy probably didn't know where to go.

Harry approached him. He was about to get his attention when golden eyes snapped up and locked with his avada kedavra green ones.

"You need something?" the man asked.

Harry was momentarily speechless, but regained his bearings soon. And then he spoke.

"Just wanted to ask wether you knew where to go..." he said quietly. "If not, I can lead you to the tower..."

"Thank you," a slight smile appeared on Altair's face.

"Come on then," Harry gestured for him to follow, a bit more sure of himself now.

They left the great hall and wnet up the stairs and then through the first of Harry's shortcuts – in order to avoid most of the crowd.

* * *

Altair followed the teen through a tapestry that led to an abandoned corridor. They walked through it and then through a wall!

"I take it these are some kind of shortcuts?" Altair decided to ask.

"Yes," the teen nodded. "This way, we can avoid the crowds and even get ahead of some of them," he explained.

Deciding to learn a bit more about the boy, he kept the conversation going.

"So, your name is Harry, right?" he asked with a conversational tone.

"Yeah, so what of it?" his tone was suddenly defensive.

"Nothing of it," replied Altair in a calm voice. "Just wanted to be sure I caught your name right."

"Oh, yes, you did..." Harry was suddenly flustered.

"If you thought I believed the Prophet, then no, I didn't. I have it on a good authority that Voldemort really is back. And those who deny it are idiots," Altair said, guessing easily what the boy was thinking.

This got Harry's attention.

"Whose authority?"

"I spent the last month with him. And I'm sure you know him."

"Um... Can I get a clue?" Harry asked.

"He has creepy eyes," Altair smiled at the teen. "And I'm not talking about Dumbledor."

They were standing in a corridor and talking. Altair could tell the boy was thinking hard. He leaned against the wall, another smile on his face.

"So, any ideas," he asked the teen after a while.

"None," Harry grumbeled.

"Most british wizards and witches meet him at least once," Altair said, giving the teen another clue.

Harry thought about it. And then it clicked.

"Olivander?!" Harry said. "You spent the last month with Olivander of all people?"

"Yes," Altair nodded.

"But..." Harry bit his lip and paused. Then continued: "How does he know?"

"I'm guessing he knows a great deal of things we have no idea about. Maybe he's a seer?" Altair suggested.

"Then let's hope he's nothing like Trellawney," grumlbed Harry quietly.

"Shall we continue?" Altair asked after several minutes of silence.

"Can I ask a question first?" Harry spoke. There was one thing that was bugging him.

"Ask away."

"Why don't you wear the Hogwarts robe?" Harry blurted. It was, in fact, not the thing he wanted to ask at first, but it felt rude to ask about his missing finger.

"Because the person who words the Hogwarts letters is an idiot," smirked Altair.

"Um... How so?"

"If they really want us to wear the uniforms, they should state so in the letters. Instead of just telling us we have to buy them, which I did. Also, I checked the rules, there's nothing about having to wear a uniform. It is suggested _only_. And during the time of the founders, there weren't even any uniforms to start with," Altair explained.

"Ah..." Harry nodded to Altair's explanation and then gestured for the man to follow.

"Also," Harry stated after a while. "I don't know your name?" He sounded embarrased.

"Ah," Altair nodded. "The professors only told my last name, right?" When he got a nod in response, he continued. "My full name is Altair Ibn-La'Ahad, but I suggest you just stick with Altair," he smiled.

And way too soon they reached the portrait of the fat lady and Harry told the password. They stepped through and Harry, after telling Altair where what was, went up to his dormitory, not feeling like staying down in the common room.

**A/N 2: **Thank you for reading. Reviews make me happy!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Hi! Please don't hate me for the long wait! I promise it has a good reason! I found a part time job and it was taking majority of my time! I promis that the story won't ever be abandoned!

Also, thank you so much for all the allerts and favourites. Also thank you to the reviewers. :)

**Obligatory disclaimer: **I would like to own Altair... But so far, the only thing I own is the silver in the eagle vision and coppies of the books and games.

**Part 4**

Altair stood near the portrait hole and observed the common room. It was full of chattering witches and wizards. Close to the fireplace he spotted the bushy haired girl and the redhead that were with Harry before.

On a far side of the room were two redheaded twins showing their inventions to a large crowd. And Altair smiled for a bit when one of them turned into a yellow cannary.

Then he turned to the stairs and went up to the dormitory.

There he came to a shouting match between Harry and another boy.

It appeared that the boy was one of those that believed the Prophet.

When the boys were done screaming at each other, another one spoke to Harry. It was the one that was sharing the compartment on the train.

"If it means anything, me and my gran believe you and Dumbledor," the boy said.

"I wouldn't be so sure about the headmaster," Altair decided to join the conversation.

"So you believe the Prophet after all?" Harry asked him, a bit sadly.

"No, I said I don't much trust the headmaster, but I believe you. And, like I said before, I have it on good authority that Voldemort is really back," the last part was said quietly so that only Harry could hear. He was not about to explain it all to the other boys right now. It was not necessarry for them to know, yet. And maybe never.

The only thing Altair was sure about right now was that Albus Dumbledore was up to something and it probably wasn't anything good.

And with that, he went to the only bed that didn't have a trunk and after removing his weapons and putting them within easy reach, with the exception of his hidden blade, he kept that strapped on, he crashed on the bed and was soon asleep.

.

Next morning, Altair was the first up and soon, he was out of the dorm and walking down the stairs to the comon room and then out of the portrain hole. As it was still, early, he decided to do some exploring of the castle. And after a while, he knew where the library was and also most of his clases.

And then he decided to go exploring the dungeons.

_Maybe there's something interesting there_.

Walking down a flight of stairs, he came to the entrance hall and then continued across and into a corridor leading down. Aother flight of stairs had him in a dark and dunk corridor lit by a single torch.

"Well, that's lame..." he muttered and _wandlesly_ cast Lumos. Not that he wanted to broadcast that ability, but as there was noone present...

"And what are you doing down here?" came a smooth voice from behind him.

"So now it's a crime to explore the castle, professor Snape?" Altair asked and turned, while slipping his wand in his hand. He wasn't yet ready for anyone to know about his wandless abilities.

"That depends on what is a gryffindor doing in slytherin teritorry?" drawled Snape.

"Merely exploring," shrugged Altair, disinterested.

"You, mister Ibn-La'Ahad, are a mystery, that's for sure," Snape said; the corner of his mouth twitching.

"And you're the first one not to butcher my name," was Altair's cheeky response. And then he was running down the corridor deeper into the slytherin teritorry.

* * *

Harry's morning was vastly different from Altair's. Even though Altair's words from the evening before were still loud and clear in his mind, it didn't stop him from snapping at his friends even though they were just trying to help.

But he did apologize and even went as far as ignoring all the muttered coments from Seamus.

And now, he was sitting at the gryffindor table, eating breakfast and wondering where Altair was, because the man just wasn't there.

Good thing McGonagall didn't yet go about distributing their timetables, otherwise, Altair might be in trouble for not being there...

* * *

Meanwhile, Altair was having a conversation with Malfoy of all people. How did that happen? Well, let's just say, that Altair managed to find the secret entrance to slytherin comon rooms.

"So you're saying you were exploring the castle and the fact you found the entrance to our comon room, is pure coincidence?" Malfoy asked increduously.

"Well, that would be it, but professor Snape played a role in it. If I wasn't running away from him, I wouldn't have even turned down this corridor..."

"And what did you do to need to run from him?" Malfoy raised his perfect eyebrow.

"Was just being me..." Altair laughed.

"And now, I think I will go back and get some breakfast, if you don't mind," he continued and before Malfoy had a chance to answer, he disappeared.

* * *

Harry's head snapped up when someone sat next to him. Looking up, he realized it was Altair.

"Where have you been?" Harry asked.

"Exploring," was his simple answer.

When Harry kept looking at him, he continued: "Were you worried about me?"

Harry felt heat rising to his cheeks and turned back to his breakfast while mumbling something unintelligible.

Altair was about to reply something, when he registered a movement behind him and his hand moved almost subconscieusly to intercept the smack he would have recieved otherwise.

"That won't work," he smirked at Malfoy.

"Problem, boys?" sounded McGonagall, before Malfoy could make a comeback.

"Not at all, professor," Altair answered almost bored.

"Very well, then. Here are your timetables," she handed each their own and then moved down the table to distribute the rest of them.

"What was that all about? With Malfoy, I mean," Harry asked, his cheeks back to normal, now.

"Just a bit of good old teasing," Altair replied and then started to study his timetable.

"Transfiguration, defense, potions and runes... that sounds like a good workload," he comented, more to himself than to anyone else.

"You take runes?" Hermione butted in the conversation, interested.

"Yeah, runes, aritmancy and creatures," he answered.

"Are you the male version of Hermione?" Ron asked warily.

"Excuse me?"

"No sane person takes three electives!" groused Ron.

"I think it's wonderfull!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Of course you would," muttered Ron darkly.

"Guys, maybe we should move to transfiguration?" suggested Harry.

"We should," agreed Altair. "There's not much time left before the class starts."

And so they went to the first class.

**A/N2: **Coments?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Hi!

I'm so sorry that I didn't update sooner, but I really didn't have time. a new school year started for me and I was adjusting to classes and all that shit. Well, good thing is, that I decided taht I doN't want to stop writing and opened the word again.

This chapter has Umbridge appearing finally. But you're gonna hate me at the end of it. :D

**Obligatory disclaimer: **Don't own anything you may recognize from books or games. Though the fact still stands that I would like to own Altair.

**Part 5**

They barely made it on time, but they managed. Unfortunatelly, most of the good seats were already taken. There were two in the first row and then two more in the one but last row.

"Guess we're not sitting together this year..." muttered Ron.

"So which seats do you want?" Harry asked his two best friends.

"I'll sit in the front row," decided Hermione and moved there.

"Guess I'm sitting with her?" mused Ron. "That is, if you don't mind..."

"No, it's alright," Harry smiled and made his way to the back row.

Altair was already there, deciding not to participate in the debate and simply claim a seat he wanted.

"Now, that all of you are here, we will start the class," McGonagall said from her desk. "This is your OWL year and I expect all of you to scrape at least an acceptable. Yes, even you, Longbottom," she added when Neville released a pained squeak.

"We will start with a revision of last year's spells, starting with simple vanishing spells."

Then she distributed a snail to each of the students and sat at her desk.

"You may begin. If you don't remember the spell, it is on one of the first pages in your book – chapter one: revision."

* * *

And so the students started to vanishing their snails. Hermione, of course, was the first one to manage it. It took her only two tries, as she needed her wrist to remember the correct movements of the wand.

The second to manage was, surprisingly, Harry. How he did it, he will never know, but he managed only on his fifth try and it made him feel, like the day might not be as bad, as it sounded at first.

He decided to look how Altair was doing and was startled when he found out the man didn't even try yet.

"Do you know the spell?" Harry asked him in whisper.

"Yes, I'm merely trying to decide wether the wand movements are nescessary or not. I find them bothersome, too much movement is inpractical in battle..."

"You think you can do it without the wand movement?" Harry was surprised, never hearing anything like that before.

"No idea, might as well try it..." Altair replied, sounding mildly interested. Then he jabbed his wand at the snail, like it offended him somehow and whispered the words. And voila, the snail vanished...

"Guess it works..." remarked Harry, slightly amused tone creeping in his voice.

"Guess so," agreed Altair.

* * *

When the class ended, Harry and Altair decided to wait for Ron and Hermione, which proved to be a bad move, as they were arguing – again.

"It's not my fault that you never pay attention!" snapped the girl.

"So now I can't even ask you a question? I mean, you should be happy about it, it means I'm at least trying to work things out!" Ron replied in equally annoyed tone.

"Let's go," Harry whispered to Altair and the two went ahead in order to try and avoid being pulled into the conversation.

Walking through the corridors towards the defense classroom, Harry couldn't help but ask: "Do you think you could teach me how to eliminate the wand movement or at least make it more efficient?"

Altair thought about it for a while. It would give him an excuse to spend time with the other boy. On the other hand, he didn't want to seem like he was a show-off. It wouldn't go well with his chosen proffesion. Still, his curiosity and interest in the boy were stronger than anything at the moment. That decided, he turned to Harry.

"I'll try, but I'm not making any promises, okay?"

"Thanks," Harry smiled earnestly. "I'll do my best." And he ment it.

"Ready for the toad?" Altair suddenly changed the topic.

Harry looked up and saw they were almost to the defense classroom.

"No, I'm not ready, but there's nothing I can do, it's not like I can drop the class..."

"With the way teachers keep getting changed for this possition, I don't think it's the best idea..." mused Altair as they entered the classroom.

They were some of the first ones there, so there were plenty of seats left.

"I suggest somwhere in the last row?" Altair asked.

"Good idea, I don't think I can stand being anywhere near the woman..." agreed Harry and they moved to get the seats near the window.

"What about your friends Ron and Hermione?" Altair asked when they took their seats.

"If they could just stop arguing... At least about pointless things..." sighed the younger.

"I ment about their seats. Should we keep some for them?"

"The two seats in front of us?" suggested Harry.

"Okay," nodded Altair and they lapsed into comfortable silence.

* * *

It was another five minutes before Ron and Hermione appeared. They were obviously not speaking to each other, but they did take the seats Harry and Altair were keeping for them.

Another three minutes and Umbridge walked into the classroom and stood next to her desk.

"Good morning, children," she smiled her sickly sweet smile.

Harry kept quiet and Altair was doing the same. Hermione said a soft "morning" while Ron said something incomprehensible. Most of the rest of the class just made some noncomittal sound.

"Tut, tut, that just won't do." Umbridge shook her head, the smile still plastered on her face. "When I say 'good morning, children', I expect you to reply respectfully, preferably along the lines of 'good morning, professor Umbridge'. So let's try it again – Good morning, children."

"Good morning, proffesor Umbridge," most of the class intoned in an emotionless voice. Except for Altair, who remained silent.

It's not like there was any need for him to speak, he was nearly invisible anyway, as long as he didn't draw attention to himself, he knew nobody would look twice at him.

"Now that's better," simpered Umbridge before continuing.

She tapped her wand, which was short and stubby, against the blackboard and the words OWL appeared on it.

"This year is your OWL year and from what I heard, you had very inconsistent teachers of questionable characters, with maybe the exception of your last year's instructor. Do not worry however, as the ministry deviced a course, that will have you prepared for your exams in a perfectly safe way."

She tapped the board again and beneath OWL appeared _course aims_ and under that three bullet points. She read them aloud.

"Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic," she made a short pause before continuing. "Learning to recognise situations in which defensive magic can legally be used and lastly placing the use of defensive magic in a context for practical use."

Umbridge looked around the class, not noticing the blank expressions on most gryffindor faces and even on some of the slytherins who shared the class with them.

"Bull," whispered Altair next to Harry and said boy nearly jumped. He too forgot that the older male was still there.

"Now, I want you to open your books and read the first chapter," Umbridge said. Obviously, she didn't hear Altair's coment.

Altair took his book and opened it on the first page of the first chapter, but not really intending to read it. From what he observed about the woman, it was obvious she wouldn't let them read anything that posed the thread of actually teaching them something.

So instead of reading, he looked around the class, noticing that Hermione raised her hand and was trying to catch Umbridge's attention.

**A/N: **Meep! ...don't kill me?


End file.
